Cowards Protégé
by Writerlolno
Summary: Harry Potter and his led Order of Phoenix have lost the war. Trying to fix everything , he travels back to the past and trains a child to do something he couldn't do it himself - to kill Harry Potter. YEAR 5; AU
1. Back to the past - Prologue I

Fabian was a nobody once, a squib hidden within Muggles – obliviated by his magical parents and with no knowledge of the magical world. That is until he met a man, a man who is now like a father-figure to him. A man who called himself "master"

Master has taught him magic all those years and Fabian learned. Fabian was a good student and very good learner. They both had a unique relationship of mentor and protégé – it was good enough for Fabian. Fabian didn't want anything but to help and serve his mentor, his master. The Master was a warrior of the light once, until everything he fought for was gone. He didn't say what had happened exactly , just that it was his fault and he came back to fix everything – that's when he told Fabian that he's from the future – Fabian just 15 years old was the weapon a man from the future was planning to use. As 17 years old , he already knew how he's going to die – by finishing something his master couldn't do. Now – 10 years have passed since Fabian found out his mission, they're together in the same room. A cell with no lightness – saying their last goodbyes.

It's dark, the only thing Fabian could see in the darkness was eyes. Green eye , his master's eyes that once were glowing bright – now are just the shadow of his past himself – a great man once he was – a hope of the light side and now he's just remains of that warrior, he once was, a broken man – Fabian now an adult saw glimpses of memories from his master , about the war and the casualties of it and he knew at that moment – another war can't happen and he will stop Voldemort whatever the cost of his life will be. Fabian bows before his master, and listens for the last time what he has to say - just like he always did. Mentor and protégé.

 **POV OF „Master"**

„What...Is...Your" his voice cracks, a long dry cough after that before he can finish the question... „Name? "

Even after all the healing magic, his Fabian did – he still has trouble speaking. His body became weak, just like his mind after he met Fabian and made him his weapon. A ritual to transfer his magic worked, but with great cost to his body – now he only hopes that it was worth it – that after his death tonight, he will meet his parents and they will see together how Voldemort dies once and for all. _'Pathetic, he himself have failed and just can only hope someone will do his job for him'_

„My name is Fabian" a young voice answer him dutifully, Fabian was always loyal to him – a curious child once he was, who wanted to learn everything about magic the moment he found out he's a wizard. He still can't forget Fabian's surprised look on his eyes, and how hard was he trying – Harry can only wish he was as hard working as Fabian when he was a child. But now he's not a child anymore – a fully adult by Muggle and wizard standards and he looks like one, he even feels like one. He looks at him and sees Fabian as young himself. There's no scar on Fabian's face, there's no Horcrux inside him – and no reason to sacrifice him – no reason to fail in that. Why then does it feel like training him to kill someone is worse than what Dumbledore did to him all my childhood? 'No, it's not worse. At least he will know what's expected him way before it's time to act. He won't have to choose as the moment's what to do. He will not be cowed like me and will finish his mission.' Harry feels Fabian's presence in the room, Fabian is a very strong wizard now and you can feel his power like you could with Albus Dumbledore and Tom Riddle felt.

"Who... Are…?" He coughs again, harder this time. Fabian pats him; a shiver in his body – He forgot what it feels like, being touched by another human being. He missed the feeling of it, but what he did miss most was the feeling of her hands on him, he still remembers the moment of happiness he felt when she said those two words. "I love you, Harry" She looked at his eyes; he looked at her beautiful brown ones. He kissed her and wanted to answer her same when the Death Eaters came.

"I'm the legacy of Harry Potter, you - my master. My sole task is to stop Voldemort at any cost." He nods to Fabian.

"And… What… Is… Yours… Mission… My… Dear… Fabian?" He stops breathing for a second, waiting for the moment of those words – a climax and the reason he trained young child all those years. His protégé will finish the war against Voldemort once and for all.

"To destroy the last Horcrux, to kill The Chosen One" Harry smiles; he hears the confidence in Fabian's voice and relaxes – another thing he hasn't been able to do those past years. Fabian is ready, Potter line will go extinct soon, but that it is the cost of defeating Voldemort.

 ***POV OF FABIAN***

In a silence Fabian can hear his master breathing, he finally seems relaxed after all those years and Fabian can't do anything other than smile. Master trusts him, he will finish it. A hero he will be!

"Go now, don't make me force you to keep me company" After many years, this was the closest thing to laugh by his master. Fabian knew one thing – this was the last time he will hear or see his master, a man who saved him from Muggles, who have taught him everything he knew. Harry Potter trusted him with the most important mission in the war and he won't fail him.

"See you soon, Harry Potter" He smiles for the last time at his master, and feels how wind moves him. He's in London now

Destination, determination and deliberation. Fabian now stands in King's Cross station and mentally prepares himself for what's to come.

 ***POV OF HARRY POTTER/MASTER***

He inhales deeply and looks at the spot where Fabian just was, and exhales. Fabian is not in this timeline anymore and Harry Potter has nothing to do here in the living world anymore.

 _"I love you too, Hermione"_ were his last words in this world and he happily embraced Death knowing Fabian will succeed

 ***POV OF GOLDEN TRIO***

So called by everyone Golden trio have found what the empty compartment seemed after a long walk, and were surprised when there was a man sleeping in the corner.

"Who is he? "Confused boy asked, and neither of other two had answered until Hermione pointed a sign on his luggage.

"Well, looks like our new defense against dark arts teacher this year is Fabian… Potter?" Hermione intently began to stare at the nametag, even more confused than Ron before.

"Harry, you didn't tell me you've had any family left!" Ron said and Harry just shook his head

"I didn't know…" Harry was just as confused as angry by the new teacher.

"Who is he? I can feel his magic all around the compartment" That's all Hermione could say.

Meanwhile Fabian couldn't help, but smile. ' _It's going to be interesting year'_


	2. The Interview - Prologue II

**DISCLAIMER: The world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and not me.**

 **A/N: This chapter takes place in between the last goodbye between Master and Fabian and train trip to Hogwarts. There won't be any romance from POV characters , only from side-ones. All the action will take place in Hogwarts and not outside.**

 **I need reviews to see how bad I'm doing !**

 _ **Interview - Prologue**_

Fabian is worried. He spent the first months of the summer reading old newspapers and trying to find out what has changed from his masters original timeline. Harry's Potter first year happened just as supposed to be, judging from all the news he read. He couldn't find out much about the second year, only just that Hagrid was sentenced to kiss for an unknown reason. Did Harry Potter fail to find the Chamber of secrets? If that's a yes, then it means there are still all 7 Horcruxes in this world and Ginny Weasley could be young Tom Riddle _'You had to make the timeline more confusing for more challenge, didn't you master.'_ Sirius Black got a trial in the third year, Peter Pettigrew is dead and the killer wasn't public known – could the loss of Hagrid or someone...something else made Harry less forgiving? What happened in that second year, to change everything so drastically?

Sirius Black is an official legal guardian of Harry now, so that means he doesn't live with Dursleys anymore – interesting. He might become even better wizard than his master with the training of Sirius. _'very worrying'_ Fabian thought and kept reading. Fourth year was supposed to be a year of tri-wizard tournament and Voldemorts revival, tournament happened, but Harry wasn't in it and Voldemort still lays dead, at least he should be. At least something good came out of changed timeline which made his job at getting open Defence against Dark Arts teacher spot much easier, as there are no ministry undersecretaries to fight with. But still it's very worrying, even tiny bits changed could've meant his knowledge was worthless. He had to check places where horcruxes were supposed to be, at least those he could get near.

Now he sits before the most powerful wizard alive, and has his occlumency shield ready – no secrets can get out of his head without him knowing. Few Horcruxes he checked were at the same place; at least something was there because he felt magic. Now he prepares for the interview - This talk will be the most important thing for the wars to come.

"I didn't know there were any more living Potters except young Harry in my school, " Dumbledore said, looking at me, calculating look in his eyes. _'Master said Dumbledore was always planning, figures'_

He sighs. There you go. "My father was Charlus Potter, I don't know my mother's name, but it was not Black. Me being born was the reason Charlus was killed, and as a last resort to save me, he sent me to the old friend of his, he taught me everything he knows and only before his death, he told me who I am, sir" He felt the soft Dumbledore magic trying to get to his mind. He only just smiled and let him see that he was telling the truth. About his family at least.

Dumbledore nodded "I heard about a Charlus having son, though the rumours were quickly to die, just as Charlus and Dorea it seems. Well then, there's no point asking about your family, now the question is what you will tell young Harry. He will likely be mad knowing you could've taken him as his legal guardian, as much as happy he is with Sirius Black right now, he didn't have the best childhood with Dursleys" Fabian snorted. 'I wonder who was responsible for his master childhood'

"I will tell him what I said to you, sir"

Dumbledore shook his head. "That you won't. Charlus Potter wasn't good man. would just tell young Harry to stay away from you, as he perfectly knows what things Charlus has done. Not all Potters are the good guys in this fight, Fabian - You should know that perfectly well" Fabian wondered how much master told this timeline Dumbledore at the start of the summer. "You will tell him, you're descendant from the Fleamonts brother who immigrated to America, you couldn't be his legal guardian because you didn't know about him. I think… That's going to be enough for Young Harry to at least not hate you outright" Fabian just nodded, he didn't like that he didn't know how much Dumbledore knows about his mission, he had to ask.

"Just how much do you know about me, and what I'm doing here, sir?" Dumbledore made eye contact with him; he could see his eyes tickling with joy. _'He was laughing from me, wasn't he '_

"Oh I don't know much, I can guarantee you that" Dumbledores smile grew wider "I know you're going to tell me about horcruxes and how to find them, and I know that you're here to kill someone, but I don't know who. That was our deal. You tell me of Voldemorts horcruxes and I will not try to stop you doing what you came here to do." Fabian was annoyed with his master at that moment; master didn't tell him that anyone will know about him or what he's here to do. He didn't tell him that timeline will change, 'Trust master, he never let you down' Fabian was repeating those words in his head, but it was harder to do. What was the point to make him Potter? 'I could've just be the bastard with random name like I'm for real' Why did his master tell Dumbledore about him or horcruxes? How could he trust headmaster after all he did. Dumbledore laughed.

"Oh, would you stop worrying. I made unbreakable vow, even if I wanted to do, I couldn't stop you now. It's worth it though, who cares about that one sacrifice, when the Magical Britain is on the line? For the greater good, I welcome you as a new professor of Defence against Dark Arts"

Fabian almost chocked, Dumbledore just entered his mind and he didn't feel a thing. _'Does he know my target now?'_


End file.
